Cytherea
Appearance Svelte and curvaceous like her older sister, Cytherea will certainly turn the heads of those who aren't blind. Her build is athletic and stockier than Aerowen, and is incredibly toned from the result of brutal training. She has blood red hair and alluring, hazel eyes. A large, red tattoo of her clan's emblem is etched on Cytherea's left thigh, along with another, smaller version on the middle of her back. Though still a tad, "suggestive" in some regards, Cytherea is far less lustrous and flaunting than Aerowen. She normally wears a variety of wool robes and short skirts for casual clothing. Cytherea's armor is a mix of different leathers and strengthened aluminum padding, resulting in a very light weight, yet fairly durable construction. Personality Unlike her sister's brash, unpredictable, and violent personality, Cytherea is much more subdued and timid. She is incredibly shy and borderline paranoid, and would rather avoid any physical altercations if at all possible. She is known for sucking up to Aerowen any chance that she gets, as Cytherea knows all too well what her sister is capable of, and is in all honesty, afraid of her. Cytherea is a very soft spoken individual, preferring to sit back and watch how a situation goes down, and not involve herself in it if she can help it. Aerowen finds her sister's timid character highly annoying, and has tried to, "fix" it on more than one occasion, usually through beating Cytherea senseless. Although, such only makes the latter retreat further inside of her shell more. When provoked, Cytherea becomes highly dangerous and extremely competent. She is known to be able to dispatch an enemy/target in merely a few seconds, and will not hesitate to finish her prey off even if they might be defenseless. This has given her the title of, "hyper lethal" among her kind. Though, Cytherea still has a long way ahead of her before she reaches the rank of, "Master Assassin". Said rank is held only by Aerowen. Cytherea is determined to reach that pinnacle one day, and perhaps even surpass her sister. Powers/Abilities Cytherea is of course, an assassin like Aerowen, so she is extremely well versed in deceptive tactics, and is a force to be reckoned with in the shadows. Cytherea is also very very powerful, physically, able to lift fifty times that of her own body weight. Her timid nature can also work in her favor, as an enemy will generally not take her seriously in the beginning, only to be swiftly bisected down the middle without even knowing what occurred. Time Manipulation: Cytherea has the nifty ability to both temporarily slow down time, and reverse it back one whole minute. This is extremely helpful in a situation where she might be overwhelmed, or committed a mistake that could cost her something major. Plus, when using this ability, Cytherea can practically do whatever she pleases with a possible foe, or simply the world around her, and cause that to be the new reality when time eventually catches back up. Said ability is costly, however, in the fact that it causes for Cytherea's heart to skip a beat or two, and in some cases when she spams it, can even stop her heart entirely for three seconds. Cytherea must always be aware and sparing in her usage of this ability. Weapons/Equipment '''Internal Suffering: '''Internal Suffering are a pair of short blades that were crafted from the lakes of Hell. The edges themselves are comparatively blunt against other weapons in the same category, but where these blades shine are in their bludgeoning capabilities. The tips on both are razor sharp, able to penetrate cleanly through extremely thick armor, and are laced with a specialized cocktail of a plethora of different poisons and venom. Once this fast acting concoction enters one's bloodstream, it goes on to literally boil their intestines, and causes violent strokes, suffocation, their brain combustion, and eventually death by a wave of increasing hemorrhaging. What is left is nothing more than a pool of raw meat and shriveled up flesh. Quite a horrible way to die.